


[排球少年│宮兄弟] 並肩

by ngomosumching



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngomosumching/pseuds/ngomosumching
Summary: 是單純有關宮兄弟兩人的平淡日常，描寫較為散亂，沒有骨科。喜歡的話麻煩按個Kudos，留言也十分歡迎！無論正面負面我都會回的！沒問題的話，就請多多指教咯！
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[排球少年│宮兄弟] 並肩

**Author's Note:**

> 是單純有關宮兄弟兩人的平淡日常，描寫較為散亂，沒有骨科。
> 
> 喜歡的話麻煩按個Kudos，留言也十分歡迎！無論正面負面我都會回的！
> 
> 沒問題的話，就請多多指教咯！

我覺得侑是那種沒心沒肺的兄長，治作為他的弟弟比他卻更像哥哥。可能在日常生活中治照顧侑的境象更常見，但是侑內裡一定很溫柔吧，他更像是那種將溫柔藏起來，只留給那些他真正愛著的人的，那就足夠了。

所以他一直在注視在治，明白到治比自己更有天賦於是加倍努力著，在治告訴自己他高中畢業後會放棄排球後反應才會如此激烈。侑比誰都更清楚治在排球的天賦比自己還要高，因此他無法接受天賦異稟的治選擇排球以外的進路。他重視治，希望著治能陪伴他走過一生的路途，打著兩人最喜歡的排球，卻總是忘記治有比排球更珍視的東西。

有關進路的冷戰肯定比以往都長，自出生以來便賴著彼此的雙胞胎一定很難受，他們要面對的不再是無聊挑起的架，而是分離。受精卵早在18年前一分為二，而他們卻在18年後才察覺到他們必須面對的分道揚鑣。他們不再是靠打架解決問題的小孩了，他們學會思考，更重要的是學會為對方思考。他們對對方的重視是平等的，小心翼翼就如對待他們新買的排球一樣。

當然還是會吵架的，爭吵倏然停止在一句「我死的時候，一定會告訴你『看見沒，我活得比你幸福！！！』」。兩人身上不再貼著創可貼，一直並默然走著他們每天都會並肩而行的回家之路，那條一起走了18年的街道。以往視之為必然的日常，在未來或許會變成無常，當那成對的影子隨著主人而分離，他們也會感到孤單嗎？

以往吵鬧的宮雙子突然安靜下來，首先發現的還是排球部的各位。當練習不再充斥著治對侑懶洋洋的調侃和侑的惱羞成怒，排球部的低氣壓不僅將學弟嚇得瑟瑟發抖，連同級的銀島、角名以及準備畢業的三年級們都感覺不自在。最棘手的是兩兄弟隻字不提，但在場上的配合絲毫不受影響，侑的托球更精準的同時治的扣球力道也更強了，「砰」的一聲那顆超級小直線甚至比他哥的強力發球更狠了。私人恩怨沒有為排球練習帶來任何負面影響，就連北隊長都不肯定是否該插手處理。

在排球部操碎了心的同時，宮家的父母甚至左鄰右舍都感受到流連在空氣的低氣壓。習慣看著兩兄弟打罵的人們此刻看著兩人毫無髮傷地回到了社區，但彼此間欠奉的無營養對話使大家不禁擔心著兩人。而當宮夫婦收到來自學校回饋「排球部特產雙子亂鬥」暫時停止，在校內又一次掀起軒然大波時，一向崇向自由主義的夫婦也決定找個機會來個談話。

在周遭人不無為宮雙子憂心的時候，兩位當時人卻渾然不覺他們的壓力感，他們正忙著猜測對方的小心思。表面上游刃有餘，但內心卻是比誰都要慌，在逞強方面兩兄弟半斤八兩。直到侑發現治在餐桌上的拘謹和那張與自己一致的臉正日漸消瘦，他一把抓起弟弟的手，順手撈起沙發兩件外套和門邊的排球便出門了，留下愕然的父親和冷靜的母親。

侑沒有忽略掉對方手心的顫抖和濕熱，但他選擇將其握得更緊，半拉半推地將弟弟帶往他們最熟悉的公園。將外套隨便放在秋千上，侑托起手中的排球，治愣了不到一秒便上前接球，開始了他們自小學開始便做著的傳球練習。二人無聲中交互接球、托球，直到侑手滑將沾滿汗水的球打偏了，治下意識地跑去撿球，一回頭是蹲在地下的哥哥。治緩緩走向金髮，未料被對方拉跌坐在沙地上，接著便是哥哥緊抱自己的力量。

治想起許多年前，當他們第一次成功配合上對方的動作，侑也是這樣抱緊著自己，臉上是比夏日陽光更耀眼的燦笑，那是治決定要捨身守護的最珍貴的事物。如今他們配合使上無數個快攻，甚至能夠複製烏野的怪人速攻，但侑為什麼看起來這麼傷心呢，一想起是自己的緣故，不禁苦笑起來。還說什麼守護侑的笑容，結果卻親手摧毀掉了。

在治恍神間，侑說了一句，治你好瘦呀，你要好好吃飯才行啦。雖然聲音因為侑埋在了治的肩膀而變得模糊，但治卻無比清晰地聽到了。在自己讓哥哥失望的時候，他想著的卻是我沒有吃飯，治想著他哥真蠢，但罵聲未到嘴邊，倒是眼淚先掉了下來。侑的確被嚇壞了，說著對不起又跟著弟弟哭了起來，手笨拙地拍著治同樣堅實的背。治想說他才是該道歉的人，卻哽咽著，無法組織句子，兩個一米八的大男孩就這樣抱成一團瑟縮在一起，就如同18年前他們尚在子宮分享著呼吸和氧分的模樣。

後來治漸漸將自己從排球中抽身而出，投放更多時間鑽研行銷和烹飪，在侑打球打得旁若無人的境界中拉出來，並用製作粗劣的飯糰堵著他的口。而侑雖然每次都會說著難吃死了卻又一邊將盤子上的飯糰清空，吃完還不忘補上挑剔的評語。在治弄好食譜的時候，二人還是會一起回校自主練習，在正式球場上穿著背號1號和2號的黑色隊服，享受著隨時都會是最後一場並肩作戰的比賽，在最後的春高打敗烏野和來自各地的強豪。

在侑加入黑狼後長年坐著冷板櫈之時，治剛完成一連串的培訓正準備開業，兩兄弟碰壁的時間也是如此相似。在治為資金煩惱時，自顧不暇的侑總是會將自己的收入偷偷轉帳給治，治想拒絕卻會被哥哥唬爛過去。治有一次帶來一堆飯糰到黑狼隊在大阪的練習場地，被侑罵說浪費金錢和時間，「我來兵庫就好啦」，然後每個月總是會有那麼一兩天能在兵庫看見一個金髮的人在找碴。

當治的首間餐廳正式開張時，侑首次作為隊內正選二傳上場。他們雖然身處兩地，然而他們清楚對方和自己一樣做著喜歡的事。侑為治拍了段祝賀短片，治在開業禮上播放了，還順便播了侑那場比賽的直播，一堆顧客和稻荷崎的舊生就這樣被迫看了場比賽。但治料想不到的是他哥在賽後訪談的話。做好該做的公關對話，接下來本該是選手離場的環節，但侑卻拿著麥克風，用盡全力喊著「我弟的餐廳開業啦！！」，為著治努力宣傳的模樣，治覺得沒有禮物比這個白痴哥哥的舉動更完美了。而本來擔心著侑會為球隊帶來麻煩，在鏡頭轉到黑狼隊教練和隊友的起哄是一顆懸著的心也從此落地，看來有好好交代過呢。

歲月如梭，治的餐廳事業愈加龐大，名聲遠播至成為排球聯賽的攤擋常駐戶之一。有空的時候，治會捧著一箱飯糰到大阪，投餵包括他哥在內躁動的肉食動物。而侑在為球隊拍攝休息時間的球隊花絮時，總是要把治拉入畫面，說著「這混蛋的飯糰超好吃！！」，明明就沒有人問你嘛。

侑在收到入選國家隊的通知後第一個知悉的也是治。那天兩人正在治的店舖吵架，但收到電話的一刻治還是有乖乖閉上嘴巴。看著侑熟練地滑動屏幕，接聽，然後就是突然僵硬的身體和驚嚇過度的臉。說真的，治的記憶中從來都沒有能嚇到他厚面皮的兄弟，即使是面對北隊長依然能夠保持著嘻皮笑臉。直至侑第無數次要求對方重複並調至擴音，治清晰聽到對方祝賀侑入選國家隊的消息。還來不及道賀，侑已經高興得抱著治，那張與治如出一轍的臉是溫暖如冬日暖陽的笑靨，它會一直刻在治的心中，而他很慶幸無論歲月如何，他仍然能夠見證著這個笑顏。

而現在，電視機上播著身穿紅色11號隊服的侑被同隊的阿蘭吐嘈。北也來了治的店裡一起看直播，指著屏幕上的兩人，驕傲地對著其他顧客說著他們是他的隊友，很厲害吧？治雖然從來沒有說過為哥哥而驕傲的話語，但他的心裡永遠都會感恩著侑是自己的哥哥。而屏幕對面的侑像是感應到什麼，轉頭與攝影機對上眼後指著自己的球衣，露出自信耀眼的笑容，背後佐久早吐嘈嘔心的碎唸也被收錄到了。在侑轉身和佐久早吵架的時候，治看著侑的背號，恍然間想起高二的自己。有一瞬間，他會假想若果當初自己繼續打著排球，那麼現在球場上會不會有他的身影？但治沒有後悔，因為他可以比一般人更貪心，他能夠擁有兩個夢想，而侑會一直背負著他和弟弟的回憶和夢想，一步一步到達世界的舞台，而這正是治的另外一個夢想。侑會幫他實現的。


End file.
